Foreign Exchange
Foreign Exchange is the fourth episode of the third season of Surviving High School. Synopsis Can you help Howard choose the right girl? Plot On a Thursday night, Zoe called Howard to bring up the Sadie Hawkins dance coming up but Howard still hasn't decided whether to go with Zoe or Linda. He came up with an urgent excuse that he forgot to turn off the oven. Zoe told him to let her know as soon as possible because if she doesn't have a date them Taylor is forcing girls without dates to go on the bottom of the period. Howard got a call right after from Linda. She has just finished soccer practice and she said people have been asking who she's going to the dance with and he's the only one in mind. Howard lied that he hasn't even been thinking about the dance lately and has been spending a lot of time thinking about global warming. Linda said how maybe there's more important things then the dance going on and said to just let her know within a few days. Howard was relieved there are no more unexpected phone calls when the doorbell rang. He opened up to see a French blonde haired boy named Jean Paul who believed he was his american brother and gave him a big hug. Howard's parents and Kel and Kay then came up to the door. The dad was suspicious of what he's doing and Kay and Kel said they knew him. The sisters revealed that he can come in to help and make French toast for them. Their dad declared that there will be absouelty no French toast allowed but their mom told him to not scare the guest and welcomed him in. The family sat at a dinner table. The mom said she hasn't expected him but he's welcome. When asked what room he will he in everyone looked towards Howard and he acted polite and allowed him to comparing it to what college will be like. He thanked him for being a generous host and gave him a box of Belgium chocolate which got the twins jealous! In his room later that night, Howard was stressed and Jean Paul could tell he was upset. Jean said that since they're roommates there shouldn't be any secrets. Howard opened up to him about what has been happening with with Linda and Zoe. Jean Paul wanted to help once he was done explaining and said he'd meet them to be able to tell. The next day at lunch it was Jean Paul's first day at Centerscore High. Howard was about to introduce him to Linda and Zoe when he saw he two talking. The girls gretted him and said they were just speaking about him. Jean Paul whispered to him that they're testing him and he can't let them see him sweat. He stayed cool as Zoe said Linda was telling her a story about his sisters. Zoe said she wanted to meet them and Linda said that's what she's saying now. Howard then introduced them to Jean Paul. He then said that he would like to ask both of them out to the dance. They asked who's going with who and he said they'll all go together in a group. The girls agreed but Howard has a bad feeling about it. On the night of the dance they all went to a fancy French restaunt together. Linda said that he took her to a burger place so she guesses he's not trying they hard to impress her. When they got to their table Howard decided to sit with Zoe. Linda was visibly upset but Jean Paul distracted her and asked about softball. This allowed Howard to talk to Zoe. Zoe told him about a cheerleading routine and how it's nice how her and Sam are friends now. But she said there's one thing missing and when Howard asked what it was she held his hand. Zoe said that she knows he and Linda had a history together but she feels like they have a good connection but she's never been in a relationship before. Later on the menu came but nobody knew what anything meant besides Jean Paul. He needed up ordering for them and they thought it was the best food they've ever. The waiter also turned out to he his step brother's fathers adopted cousin and they will bring the finest food for only half the price. Jean Paul them excused himself and bright Howard with him to the bathroom. He asked if Howard knows but he still doesn't. Jean Paul advised him to be a man and if he can't choose by the end of the dance then he will lose them both. At the dance Hector was djing and Howard thought it would be best if he keeps playing fast songs but a band called Softrox came up to play slower more romantic songs forcing Howard to decide who to dance with. He choose Zoe leaving Linda my herself at first. Jean Paul said that although he may not be the date she first wanted he would he honored to dance with her. Linda agreed and the two danced staring deep into each-other eyes. Howard tried to ignore them and danced with Zoe. However he noticed she looked kinda down and she said its because she's never been asked out to a dance before. Howard was surprised that no guys ever asked her out and he suggested it was because she was too intimidating. He was having such a nice time with her he almost forgot about Linda. He looked over to see Jean Paul doing some impressive dance moves so he stepped it up and did an impressive headspin. She then did a backflip and people were calling them the hottest couple on the dance floor. But he noticed Jean Paul making more moves on Linda and decided to go to the bathroom with him. He called him out on making moves on Linda but then realized that its just hard to move on and said he can get with her if he likes her. Howard announced to the girls that he has something to say to them. He said "I'm sorry for dragging you both on this ridiculous double date. I should have just made up my mind in the first place. Linda, you've been a great girl and we've been through a lot together but we both deserve a new start. With Zoe, I have a chance to start with a blank state. To not make the same mistake I made with you." Linda said she understood and said she's been spending the whole year going back and forth between him and Kenji and it's exhausting and she thinks she needs a break from dating for a while. But she can't say no to a "dance with a handsome French-man" and the two left and danced together. Howard said he's sorry for waiting so long to ask but asked if she'd be his one and only date to the dance. They agreed for a new beginning and he pulled her in for a kiss! Characters *Howard DeGeest *Zoe Davis *Linda Carter *Jean Paul *Kay and Kel Degeest *Scott Delveccio *Angie Donovan *Singer *Dad *Mom Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Year 3 Category:The New Girl